


Chasing Simmons

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Episode: s01e15 Yes Men, brainwashed fitz, can I get an awwww, chasing simmons, even when he's brainwashed to love Lorelei, he still loves Jemma, inspired by a tumblr post, ish, what if coulson hadn't punched him out?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Coulson wasn't around to punch Fitz in the face at the end of Yes Men? What if Fitz chased Simmons and actually caught up to her? inspired by <a href="http://blacklolitarose.tumblr.com/post/128968421189/i-was-just-thinking-about-yes-men-that-episode">this tumblr post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Simmons

Fitz looked at his tablet in horror as the cage locked down with Lorelei in it. How on earth had Skye managed to hack into his system? It was _his_ system! It should be unhackable!

"What's she doing?" he whispered to himself. "No!"

The sound of raised voices changed to the sound of fighting, and he threw his tablet onto the floor in favour of working on the door lock itself. He had to get Lorelei out of there before she got hurt!

"Stay strong for me, baby girl," he urged her under his breath. His fingers moved as quickly as he could make them on the door mechanism. "You stay strong."

He was just punching in the lock override code when Simmons popped up around the corner with a gasp.

"Simmons," he said, frozen and staring. How had she gotten out? He'd locked her in with Skye for her own safety, and now here she was running around the BUS getting up to who knew what kind of shenanigans.

Why couldn't women just stay where they'd be safe?

"You're not supposed to be up here!" he said as he pushed himself to his feet.

She took off running. Of course he had to chase her.

"Ward?" he called out as Jemma evaded his grasp. "I think we have _big **problem**!_ "

He skidded around the corner, nearly losing his balance, and shoved off a wall to propel himself toward the stairs.

"You better get back here, Simmons," he warned her as he rushed down the steps. "You can _not_ be running about. Okay?"

He caught up to her in their lab where she'd stopped to apparently just stand there and stare at him.

"Lorelei does _not_ want-"

"And what does _that_ matter?" Jemma interrupted him. She sounded cross. Very cross.

Fitz stopped short a few feet from her, brows drawn together in a frown. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as he tried to think of an answer.

"What?" he finally asked, completely confused. It was Lorelei. What she wanted was the most important thing there was. What she wanted was _all_ that mattered.

"Who cares what Lorelei wants?" Jemma demanded. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him with the wide eyes and raised brow she always used when he had some explaining to do.

Fitz blinked at her, not quite understanding. _Everyone_ cared what Lorelei wanted. "Ehm, me?" he answered uncertainly.

He started walking toward her slowly again, looking for a safe place to grab her. He couldn't very well tackle her to the ground like she was an enemy agent, but if he just took her hand she'd like as not smack him in the head with something and run off again.

"And why's that, then?" Jemma asked, backing away from him just as slowly. "What's so great about Lorelei that what she wants is more important to you than me?"

Fitz stopped short again, stymied by her question.

Of _course_ what Lorelei wanted was more important to him than Simmons.

...He just couldn't quite seem to remember _why_.

"Well," he said, eyes shifting left and right in thought and hands moving to rest on his lower back. He squinted as he tried to remember, and then it all came flooding back to him when he heard Lorelei's muffled shout from upstairs.

"I mean, well, she's _perfect_ isn't she?" he asked.Yes. Of course. That was it.

He held a hand out to Simmons for her to take. "C'mon now, Jemma. Let's get you someplace safe." He'd lead her back down to Skye's sickroom and then he wouldn't have to worry about her getting caught up in all of this fighting.

"No," Jemma said, firmly. Her chin jutted out stubbornly, and Fitz knew he had his hands full now.

Shoulders slumping, he looked at her pleadingly. " _Please_ , Jemma?" he begged. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Jemma said, looking at him with more than a little bit of surprise. "Leo Fitz," she said, and he winced at her use of his first name. "You wouldn't _dare_!"

"Don't test me, Jemma," he warned her, moving forward again. If he could catch her around the waist, maybe he could get her into a fireman's carry.

Jemma was looking quite nervous now as he backed her up against the lab table. "Wait!" She held up a single finger to ask for time.

Fitz stopped again, warily this time. He shouldn't let her keep talking to him like this. Simmons was smarter than he was, and she could play mind games with him.

"Jemma," he said again, his tone a bit more threatening this time. He wasn't at all sure what he was going to do when he caught her, but he knew he had to do _something_.

"You haven't finished telling me why Lorelei is perfect," Jemma said, the words tumbling out of her mouth so fast that if he hadn't had all those years of listening to her, he might not have understood.

Fitz's frown immediately eased into a goofy smile when he thought about Lorelei. "You really want to know?" he asked. He was just _dying_ to talk to _someone_ about her. And Jemma was always so understanding. She'd know just what he meant.

"Really," Jemma replied, a strange smile on her face.

She was leaning back against the table now, trying to stay out of his reach, so he let his hand drop to help her relax.

"Well," he said, warming to his subject. "First of all, she's clever," he explained. "Smartest person I've ever met," he continued. "Besides you, of course," he acknowledged. He didn't want her to feel bad, it's just that she wasn't Lorelei.

"Of course," Jemma muttered. She didn't seem too happy about being #2.

"And she's the only woman, 'sides you, that I can talk to easily," he grinned happily and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Love that accent," he said, a bit dreamily. "So posh."

"Sooo posh," Jemma agreed.

He looked at her sharply and she stopped her eyes, mid-roll.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Do continue," she said solicitously, gesturing with one hand. Her other hand was behind her, holding onto the table as if that would keep him from spiriting her away.

Which is what he was going to do.

Right after he finished talking about Lorelei.

"She's got these lovely brown eyes," Fitz said with a sigh. "Like caramels. And a gorgeous mouth, I just want to-"

"Yes, _yes_ I understand that part," Jemma interrupted him with an impatient sigh.

Fitz nodded and swallowed hard. Right. Probably shouldn't be talking about sex with Simmons. She'd not like that very much.

"She's just," Fitz frowned as he tried to find the words. "She's like my best friend and my work mate and my girlfriend and my dream girl, all rolled into one," he finally finished with a shrug. "She's just perf-"

He jerked on the spot as Simmons hit him with the ICER. Then he collapsed onto the floor at her feet.

"I'm sorry, Fitz!" she apologized with a wince, rushing to kneel over him. "I just had to keep you talking until I could find a gun and load it." She prodded at the back of his head to make sure he hadn't done any damage when he landed, and he wished he could talk because it hurt like the Dickens.

"Just you stay there," she said, patting his chest soothingly. "I mean, _oh_!" She shook her head, a bit flustered, and then stood up and moved out of his field of vision. She returned a moment later with her lab coat all folded up in her hands.

"Here," she said, stuffing it under his head. "You just..." she looked him over nervously. "Rest up?" she tried. "And the rest of us will take care of Lorelei."

He tried to protest, but the best he could do was a barely audible moan.

"Oh, Fitz!" Jemma winced sympathetically. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ICE you again. That last one only grazed you," she explained. "And I can't have you getting up and about again too soon."

She stood above him and aimed the gun right at his chest.

He couldn't even blink.

They were going to have _words_ later.

But then she closed her eyes and turned her head and pulled the trigger.

And everything faded to black.


End file.
